


"You can trust me."

by w_x_2



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 days since Mia had been rushed into the hospital, ready to have their baby, Nadia. Things had happened too fast, and both mother and daughter had been in a critical state. Nadia had needed a blood transfusion but was alright after a few days under observation. Mia however, she had hung around for as long as she could, but after almost a week, she had passed away.</p><p>Hobbs had caught up with Brian because of their long hospital stay, but with both the women he loved in hospital, Brian didn’t even think about running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You can trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 3rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

It's been 10 days since Mia had been rushed into the hospital, ready to have their baby, Nadia. Things had happened too fast, and both mother and daughter had been in a critical state. Nadia had needed a blood transfusion but was alright after a few days under observation. Mia however, she had hung around for as long as she could, but after almost a week, she had passed away.

 

Hobbs had caught up with Brian because of their long hospital stay, but with both the women he loved in hospital, Brian didn’t even think about running.

 

He had had to prepare Mia’s funeral, which was taking place today, and he had to take care of Nadia. He hadn’t been able to truly put her down since they had gotten out of the hospital, she cried whenever he put her down, and he didn’t want her out of his sight, and he was exhausted, but he had to hold it together, no matter how thin and stretched the thread holding him together was.

 

And then Hobbs had gone and just knocked on his door like an invited guest.

 

He had calmly sat him down and then placed a pen and paper in front of O’Conner. No weapons, no cuffs, no team, just an offer.

 

Brian had held his girl close to his chest as they had discussed the deal and in the end he had signed it without a trickle of a doubt. Because in the end, there was no way to safely escape with a baby and he was only hanging on by a very thin, very fragile, and very stretched thread, and he was exhausted, both physically and mentally. And Hobbs had been honest and straight, as well as extremely generous with him.

 

Eighteen years to raise his daughter, where no one knew him, no one at all, a place where he had no beef with thugs nor the police, somewhere he’d never been before. He was allowed to take the money he had right now, but no more racing, no more law breaking. He would get protection from Hobbs for the 18 years, but after that, the contract would end and the man would come for him.

 

In the present day though, Hobbs had held his girl, who had cried for a bit but had quietened down with Hobb's lulling, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet while Brian took a quick shower and shaved, and then sat on his bed, still holding his daughter as Brian dressed, keeping the little girl in Brian’s eyesight all the while.

 

And then he had taken him to Mia’s funeral, once again with no weapons, no cuffs and no team, but this time, also with no badge. He hadn’t arrested anyone, hadn’t made any threats, had simply stood by his side, given Brian and the baby some space between them and everyone else who had shown up. And Brian had been grateful, because he wouldn’t have able to handle ‘sorry’s, or someone trying to hold or even touch or coo at his daughter.

 

Once he had arrived at the place he had been staying for the last three weeks, there had been a note under the door, simple and to the point: “ _I want to see her_.” No signature, but Brian knew that it was Dom’s handwriting, and so had Hobbs by the look on his face. The man had gone outside and only come back after 30 minutes. No Dom in his tow, but three plane tickets in his hand. He’d told Brian to pack, and had later taken him and his daughter to the airport where they had met up with Dom.

 

Turned out that Hobbs had explained the situation to Dom and he had also signed the same contract, and was ready to go, help him take care of Nadia if Brian wanted him to. Brian had only nodded in response.

 

The plane journey had lasted for long hours, and the car journey taking them wherever it was had taken at least an hour, so when they finally arrived at the place Hobbs told them was theirs, two bedrooms, one toilet, one sitting room and one kitchen, Brian had taken himself and Nadia to the closest bed and promptly fell asleep with his likewise sleeping daughter in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Brian croaked, eyes not yet open, but feeling his daughter being taken away.

 

“You see this?” Dom asked, prompting Brian to open his eyes and see the baby monitor he was holding in his hand. “I’m gonna put her in her crib so she can get some proper rest.”

 

“We’re fine,” Brian uttered as he held his daughter.

 

“You need to go soak in a bath, eat some food and go to sleep yourself.”

 

“We’re fine,” he growled as Dom kept his arms around Nadia, still trying to pry her away.

 

“You can trust me,” Dom reminded.

 

Brian stopped for a moment, and then said in a small voice, “I know, but-”

 

“I will stay with her for a while and you can give her a kiss before you go to bed. I’ll put the monitor on its loudest volume and we’ll both wake up if she needs anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

His shower had once again been quick, still hesitant about letting go of his daughter how much more letting her out of his sight. But truth be told, he did trust Dom.

 

He had indeed kissed his daughter goodnight, his daughter who had been sleeping under Dom's watchful eyes like he had promised, and then plopped down into bed, exhausted as he was, not even bothering to cover himself.

 

When Dom had said ‘we’ Brian hadn’t really taken in its full meaning, but after, when he was just falling asleep and he felt the bed dip, then he got it. Dom would also hear Nadia because the monitor was close to them both on the bedside’s cabinet.

 

Dom coming into bed brings a problem though, because now no one is with Nadia and Brian becomes wide awake. He tosses and he turns until Dom finally gets fed up and tells him to get under the covers.

 

Brian does but he still can't stop himself from restlessly moving.

 

“Brian,” Dom says.

 

“Are you sure the monitor is working?” Brian asks.

 

Just then Nadia makes a little noise and then goes quiet.

 

“She's fine,” Dom says but Brian is already out of the bed and rushing into Nadia's room.

 

Nadia is indeed fine, laying peacefully and sleeping in a deep sleep, like Dom had told him, and he stays for a bit but after a while he rubs his eyes, sleepy, and reluctantly goes back to bed.

 

And he thinks that he'll be able to sleep, Dom is snoring softy so he should be able to do the same. But he can't. Instead he approaches sleep several times just to then become wide awake, turning and tossing some more until finally his foot accidentally bumps Dom's nearest leg and Dom stops snoring. And Brian is sure he has woken Dom up but Dom doesn't say anything so hopefully he is still asleep.

 

He makes himself stay quiet, tells himself he's going to turn one last time and lays on his back. Sleep doesn't come and he sighs, opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. Or rather at blackness, because the room is dark, and there's no light creeping in.

 

Brian rolls his eyes, and then begins tapping the mattress with his fingers.

 

And then a hand falls over his, stilling him in his movements.

 

“Sorry,” Brian apologizes.

 

“You need to shut down,” Dom says gruffly.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Nadia is fine, Brian,” and once again Nadia makes a little noise. Dom grabs him by the wrist though and doesn't let him go. “She is good, otherwise she'd make another noise.”

 

Brian exhales loud and long but lets it go.

 

He clears his throat and closes his eyes once more, trying to fall back asleep.

 

He swears he is almost falling asleep when Dom lets go of his wrist and his eyes open, once again wide awake.

 

He makes a suffering sigh and turns on his side with his back to Dom as he stares at the baby monitor with it's very small light which doesn't illuminate even the surface of the furniture it is on.

 

He tries and he tries, and he finally pops his mouth in boredom when he can't fall asleep.

 

“Gods,” Dom croaks out.

 

And oops, Brian though the man had fallen back asleep.

 

“Sorry,” Brian apologizes.

 

He feels the bed move and Dom turns and suddenly there's a hand on his stomach, pulling him back.

 

And Brian honest to God, involuntarily squeaks. Dom doesn't let him go though, not even when Brian flounders, just pulls against his stomach harder until Brian can feel the heat of Dom's body radiating and there must only be the space of a finger between them.

 

Brian coughs, and fidgets, and Dom makes a noise at the back of his throat, his hand widening across Brian's tummy before he's pulling him completely flush against his body.

 

“You're supposed to calm down.”

 

“I'm trying.”

 

“Try harder,” Dom says in a gruff tone.

 

Brian puffs his cheeks but lets it go. He is exhausted, and he does feel more comfortable now, after all, he's not been separated from his daughter for very long and he's used to feeling someone against him.

 

But they are both in an undressed state down to their boxers and Brian call feel _all_ of Dom. He can feel the ridges in his skin, and the muscles, and the bones, and he can even feel Dom's cock against his ass.

 

And that, that right there, where he feels _something_ , like a zing, in his cock, pleasure, that shouldn't be happening.

 

But it does, and now he's fidgeting for a whole other reason.

 

“Shut. Down,” Dom enunciates.

 

“Ok,” Brian says in an apologetic tone, allowing himself to move once more and telling himself once again that it's the last time, that he's going to stay still after this, that his breathing is going to even out, he's gonna forget about his hardening cock and he's going to fall asleep.

 

He focuses on his breathing and it works for a bit, Dom even praises him with a “good”.

 

Except Dom's voice sounds like sex and he can't help moving, and he _feels_ Dom's cock against his ass, which despite being limp is still a turn on and he has to clear his throat because otherwise it would be a moan.

 

“For the love of God, Brian,” Dom mutters.

 

Brian is about to apologize once more, move away, but Brian feels Dom's hand slide lower with no hesitance at all, over his pubic hair and under his low riding boxers until he grabs Brian's cock.

 

Brian moans this time, loudly.

 

“D-Dom,” he says, even as said man's hand is already pumping his cock from base to tip and then tip to base.

 

Dom doesn't say anything, instead keeps moving and squeezes the head when he reaches it and then thumbs the slit to rub the precome gathering there. And Brian feels wrecked already.

 

He can't think, he knows he should be doing something, probably something to stop Dom, but God Almighty, it's been a long ass time, and it is so pleasurable and it's going to be over so, so soon.

 

He moves an arm back, hand reaching to grab the back of Dom's neck and pulls his head forward until Dom's lips rest against Brian's neck.

 

Dom stops the movement of his hand to which Brian whines. But Dom obliges in another manner, kissing and sucking a mark on Brian's neck. Brian pumps his hips, hoping that Dom's hand will move, and once again collides with Dom's cock, Dom's cock which is now rock hard.

 

Brian moans and Dom pumps his hips as well as starting up the pumping with his hand over Brian's cock once more.

 

Brian presses harder against the back of Dom's neck, squeezing because it's _so_ pleasurable and he _needs_ something to hold onto. And Dom, Dom must interpret it for something else because suddenly Brian feels teeth closing around the skin between his neck and shoulder and he's coming with a 'fuck' on his lips.

 

When his hips stop pumping, which they had been doing of their own accord, Dom gives him a last squeeze and Brian moans once more before Dom releases him.

 

And it's awkward.

 

Awkward because Dom is still hard against his ass with his arm hanging over Brian's side with his spunk covered hand in the air, Brian's boxers are wet, and Dom is doing nothing to relieve himself. And Brian is supposed to be enjoying his afterglow.

 

“Think you can sleep now?” Dom asks, so obviously it's not awkward for him.

 

And Brian isn't sure whether or not he's supposed to answer that, and if he is, what he's supposed to say.

 

Not reciprocating, that isn't something that Brian does. So, he grabs Dom's hand which is hovering in the air, and brings it up to his mouth, tongue licking a slow trail from wrist to middle finger.

 

Dom makes a small snort which is more of a laugh and then moans when Brian licks all around the middle finger to clear it of his come before he takes the finger in his mouth and sucks it.

 

When Brian lets the the finger go, he licks across the inside of Dom's palm, swallowing all traces of his come there, and then moves up to the thumb, ready to give the same treatment to the rest of the fingers.

 

He grinds his ass back into Dom's crotch and Dom's hips start to pump against him once more. Brian uses his free hand to reach back and runs his fingers over Dom's cock over the material of his boxers. Dom moans once more and drops a few kisses on Brian's neck, teeth raking over skin, enough for Brian to feel them but not enough to leave another mark.

 

Brian uses his fingertips to bring the front of Dom's boxers down enough to release his cock.

 

Dom's cock shoots up straight, rocking against the bottom of Brian's spine, and he can feel all off Dom's length and his balls at the crease of his ass.

 

Brian moves around until Dom's cock is pointing down and then uses his hand to stretch the back hem of his own boxers until he can feel the head of Dom's cock at the crease of his ass.

 

Brian keeps licking and sucking at Dom's fingers, only the pinkie left to clean and Dom pumps his hips so that he slips his cock further inside Brian's boxers, between the creases of his ass cheeks.

 

Then Brian feels Dom's free hand slide under his side, trying to get through so he lifts his upper body enough to let it past and then Dom wraps his arm around Brian until he grabs Brian's arm and pulls it forward so that Brian's hand behind his back comes away to the front of his own body.

 

And then Dom truly begins to thrust between Brian's ass cheeks and Brian takes a few of Dom's fingers in his mouth and sucks and fellates, giving the other man a show of what he would do with Dom's cock in his mouth.

 

Dom grabs his hips and thrusts with the same rhythm Brian's mouth is taking on his fingers and when he comes it's with a moan despite the teeth that close around Brian's shoulders.

 

Dom comes inside Brian's boxers and Brian can feels his come on his ass and in his crease and he's truly filthy on both sides now. And yet, he feels good, sleepy.

 

Dom makes another slow moan and then takes his cock away.

 

Brian hears a little laugh come out of the other man, and then Dom's pulling down Brian's boxers and throwing them over the bed. Brian then feels Dom moving and then being wiped back and front with what must be Dom's boxers.

 

“Ready to sleep now?” Dom asks in an amused tone when he's finished.

 

“There's just one thing,” Brian slurs, feeling the way that his body is heavy but turning slowly to face Dom.

 

“What's that?”

 

When Brian is facing Dom, eyes half closed, Brian pushes on Dom's hip so that he'll turn away from him.

 

It takes Dom few seconds to understand but when he finally does it Brian brings their bodies together and puts an arm over Dom's middle, hugging the man to himself.

 

“Make sure that if you hear Nadia and I don't wake up, that _you_ wake me up.”

 

“Sleep,” Dom says.

 

“Hmm,” Brian agrees. “Nadia,” he reminds before dozing off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
